Fallen Angel
by Zaith Falken
Summary: Sequel to Cherry Blossoms. Raven and Zaith are together, but when his past comes to haunt him, how will he react? Now his violent self shall manifest itself in the story. Rated for swearing, violence, and other possible stuff.
1. Family Issues

Ok, for anyone that read Cherry Blossom, this is right after the last Chapter. I decided to make another segment because the last story was where all the real romance happened. Now it's about Zaith's anger and how he deals with what happens to him. Well I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do watch the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Family Issues

Raven and Zaith made their way to the lobby area (or lounge, I'm not too sure) and found that most of the others were watching something on the T.V. As the two came closer to the T.V., Zaith realized what they were talking about.

It was a local news channel, and from the looks of things they were talking about the Teen Titans. A female news reporter was talking about them all, and Zaith only caught the last couple of moments of her report.

"As I have said before, The Teen Titans are a great force in stopping crimes in the city. They have a great leader to thank for that. Also their teamwork is very commendable, and although they are often under the stress of fighting a crime, the team always finds time to sit down and enjoy life." The reporter paused for a moment, but the moment was short, as she continued. "But what many people find very interesting is the fact that the Titans have actually recruited a new member onto the team. His name is Zaith Falken, and from the looks of things, he has been doing quite a number on the villains he's faced so far."

As she spoke, a still frame of Zaith coming down onto the giant robot from a couple of nights ago showed. Another still showed Zaith holding Raven in his arms after she had been knocked out in the fight with Cinderblock.

The Titans, who were watching the report at the time, started looking around, wondering where Zaith was. They all stopped searching when they noticed he was just behind them.

"Dude, you famous now!" Beast Boy said as he saw Zaith.

"What is this 'famous'. Star Fire asked as she tugged on Robin's arm.

"It means that a lot of people will look up to him as a hero, Star." Robin responded.

"That is such nice news!" Star Fire exclaimed, now understanding what was going on. She then flew over to Zaith and gave him yet another rib breaking hug.

"Thank you, Star Fire. I _really_ appreciate it." Zaith said, trying to be a little bit sarcastic. When Star Fire let go of him, he began to speak in a modest tone. "But seriously, I really didn't do anything."

"Nah, man, you're a real help to the team. It's a good thing we got you too cuz who knows what would happen if the bad guys got to ya first." Cyborg said in a happy yet serious tone.

Just as Cyborg finished saying this, the alert sirens went off. The Titans all looked over to Robin, who was already rushing to the console.

"Who is it, man?" Cyborg asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know, the computer doesn't know who it is. But he is by the 'Ruby Train Station'. Let's go."

And with that, they all made their way to the 'Ruby Train Station', or RTS for short. It was the major train station in the city, and it provided a large amount of transport in and out of the city.

They found a man, dressed completely in black. A trench coat with a blue dragon on the back, combat boots, black shirt, a katana at his waist, long black hair that fell past his shoulders, and Hispanic skin. If anything, he was a clone of Zaith. Or at least, that's who the others thought he was.

"Hello, little brother." The man said as he turned around, revealing a long scar that came across his left eye. His eye was still there, but the skin didn't heal well.

"You…"

"Zaith you know this guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's just say we have some issues that need to be resolved." Zaith said angrily.

"Come now, brother, after all you've been through, you still feel angry with me?"

"You killed our parents you bastard! What make you think that I'll forgive you for that?!" Zaith had his fists clenched and was ready to attack his brother at any moment.

"Don't think you can defeat me. I'm still older then you and I know all your moves."

"You know nothing!" Zaith said as he unsheathed his sword and then charge at his brother. Zaith's sword with his brother's, and sparks began to fly off their swords. "I'LL KILL YOU, VLADE!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Zaith, being to angry to notice that Vlade had raised his leg to his chest, was kicked to the ground. Zaith quickly stood up, then charged at his brother yet again. Vlade easily thought through this, and used his blade to hit Zaith's wrist as he moved away from his sword. Zaith's sword flew away from, him, but as he noticed that Vlade began to charge, he changed his tactics.

Quickly, Zaith moved out of the way, narrowly dodging the attack. As Vlade's sword came down in front of him, he caught the blunt of the sword with his finger and pushed it forward, forcing Vlade to trip forward. Zaith used his new advantage to bash his elbow into Vlade's gut.

Vlade was sent into a nearby support beam, breaking the cheap tiles off of it. But he quickly regained his footing, and then charged at Zaith. Suddenly, the two were fighting hand to hand, trading blow for blow, and constantly blocking each other's moves. They were practically twins as they fought, and the only way the other Titans could tell who was who was by the scar that Vlade had.

Yet the small bout didn't last long. Eventually, Vlade backed off of Zaith, and the two stood in fighting poses, glaring at each other.

"This is pointless, Zaith." Vlade said, who was bleeding from the mouth and had a cut from Zaith's knuckle under his right eye.

"Maybe for you, but I'm trying to avenge our parents." Zaith said, with similar wounds.

"Well, I've got more important things I have to worry about. So I'll be seeing you later." Vlade said as he turned around and began walking to where the trains would be.

The rumble of trains could be heard come closer and closer. It almost there when Vlade decided to leave, and Zaith knew that he was going to try and escape. Zaith rushed after Vlade and lunged at him, hoping to grab Vlade before he realized what was happening.

Vlade had apparently planned this out, as he did a back flip to get behind Zaith. Once he landed, he kicked Zaith, who had managed to turn around to see where he went. This force of the kick sent him flying towards the tracks.

The train wasn't stopping, and it hit Zaith full speed. Zaith didn't even have enough time to scream in pain, as he crashed into the front of the train. He was plastered to the train until it came to a stop at the next Station.

The other's cried out in horror, hoping that he wasn't dead. Most of them knew he was strong, but were doubtful he could survive a train at full speed. Raven's eyes glowed black as she caught hold of a soda machine and thrust it at Vlade using her powers. Vlade simply jumped out of the way, and somehow vanished completely.

Raven, now more worried about finding Zaith then she was with Vlade, hurried over to the tracks, hoping to at least see some sign of him.

"Dude…" was the only word that Beast Boy could muster to say, while the other's simply remained in silence. Star Fire, fell to her knees and started crying, fearing the worst.

Robin went to the tracks and quickly examined them for any sort of clue as to Zaith's well being. He found nothing.

"He might still be alive." He said. At this Raven quickly rushed over to Robin and clutched the collar of his shirt.

"Where?!" She said.

"The next station." He said, slightly horrified to see what Raven was doing.

Raven then quickly used her powers to teleport herself to the next station on the tracks, and sure enough, found the train. Only now, it had a huge dent in front of it. Lying in front of the stopped train laid a battered and unconscious Zaith. And medical team was there, seeing how well he was. It wasn't looking to good, to say the least.

"The only way he's gonna live is if we get him to the hospital now." One of the medics said.

"Well let's get him on the stretcher first; we can worry about the hospital later." The other said.

The medics got him onto the stretcher then carried him up a flight a stairs, then to an ambulance that was parked outside. The two medics placed him inside then began to drive off to the city hospital. Raven made her way into the passenger seat, which startle the driver.

"What the hell?! How did you get in?"

"Park the car." Raven said as she used her powers to move the ambulance to the hospital faster. Once at the hospital, the medics brought Zaith into the hospital, and carried him into the Emergency Room while the doctors examined him. Once at the ER, one of the doctors told Raven to wait in the hallway and wait for them to come out later. Raven, though angry and sad at the same time, managed to stay calm and did as the doctor told him.

After about twenty minuets of waiting, the others made their way to the ER room where Zaith was being operated on.

"How's he doing?" Robin asked.

Raven simply lowered her head and looked at the ground. The rest of the night, the team spent there waiting for the doctor's to come out. Raven tried to hold in the tears while she waited, but they refused to listen to her. She cried, and Star Fire comforted her by allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

Eventually, the team got another call, and they had to deal with Johnny Rancid and his oversized pet robot. The team decided to leave Raven behind for now, as she needed some time to think, though they didn't know why she cried.

While the team was away, the doctors began to leave the ER, and Zaith's was rolled away to another room. The doctor that spoke with Raven earlier came up to her and began to speak.

"Well, he'll… barely."

"You mean…"

"He'll be fine. He's mainly got broken bones all across his body and many cuts caused from glass and steel. Other then that, he's fine, but he'll need as much rest as he can get or he might turn out alright in the end."

"Thank you." Raven said as another tear began to role down her cheek.

"Your welcome." He said. "Oh yeah, Zaith told me to tell you that he wanted to see you after the operation."

"He said that?"

"Yep, now go meet him before he falls asleep again."

Raven then ran after the stretcher Zaith was on, and eventually came to his room. They had moved him to his new bed, where he was going to have to rest for a while.

"Zaith…" Raven said as she saw his damaged body.

"…Hey…" Zaith said quietly.

"I'm so sorry." Raven said as she rushed over to the bedside. She then grasped his hand, and began to gently brush it with her own.

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"I love you, Zaith, and I don't want you getting hurt. That's why I'm sorry; I should have done something to stop Vlade."

"And I love you too. But Vlade is too strong for you. He understands a lot more then I do and he's had a lot more training then I have. That's why he beat me."

"But why do you two have such a grudge against each other? I mean is everything you two said earlier true?"

"I'd rather not talk about that right now."

"Alright." Raven said quietly as she leaned forward and kissed Zaith on the lips. "I'll wait. But when you get out of here, I want to tell me what happened between the two of you.

Raven the left room and allowed Zaith to get his rest. He soon fell asleep, but found even that difficult as he continued to think angrily of Vlade.

The other's returned to hospital after defeating Rancid, which wasn't to hard to do. They all wanted to see how he was doing, but Raven told him that he needed his rest. They all went back to the Tower, and eventually they too got their sleep.


	2. Crow' and 'Sacrilege'

I have received a review concerning the fact that Zaith got hurt by Vlade. It is true that Zaith is a very string man, and the fact that he survived a train is incredible. Yet even he has his limits, so when he really gets hurt, he gets more then just a few cuts and bruises.

As for Vlade, yes we should all damn him to hell for the injuries Zaith was pur through. But don't worry, I as the writer of this story shall have my revenge. So ready, relaz, and hate Vlade as much as possible.

Oh, and please don't sue Vlade... Though I would love to see the look on his face, there isn't much money in sueing a fictional character out of his fictional money. Besides, he steals and kills people for a living. Actually, he should bea character in Grand Theft Auto.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do watch the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: 'Crow' and 'Sacrilege' 

Three days later, Zaith was still in the hospital, and the others were in their rooms, resting at the moment. It was 9 pm, and the team was sleeping, save for Raven who was on the roof, meditating.

The wind was blowing, and the sky was crying, rain pouring down from the heavens. Raven was floating in the air, using her powers to keep her from being blown away. Weather casters said that a major storm was coming from the Atlantic, and that all ships leaving the harbor are to be docked until further notice.

The temperature began to drop some more, and the sudden change caused hail to come down. Raven stayed where she was, and cuts began to form across her skin. She did not let out a single cry of pain, but a tear managed to squeeze its way out of her eyelids.

Just then, a shadowy figure stood in front of Raven, sword exposed and raised, as if about to execute her. The sword lowered, and then another figure came and tackled the man trying to kill Raven.

She opened her eyes just in time, and saw that Vlade was the one with the sword and the man tackling him was none other then Zaith. Unfortunately, Vlade let go of his sword and it began to swing towards Raven. She tried to use her powers to stop the blade before she was impaled, yet she could not speak fast enough to say her chant.

"NNOOOO!!!" Zaith cried right when the sword was about a centimeter from where Ravens heart was.

"AAHHH!!!" Raven cried as she shot upright, breathing heavily.

"Don't worry Raven, it's alright." Said a calm and soothing voice.

Raven looked at the person next to her and found Beast Boy only a foot away.

"Raven, it was just a nightmare. Everything is fine." He said, trying to calm her down.

Without thinking, she leaned forward and hugged him, placing her head into his should. Slightly shocked, Beast Boy slowly wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as best as he could.

Raven cried into her friends shoulder for about an hour, and Beast Boy simply held her there, allowing her to let out her tears. He could guess why she was crying, after all, he does have a life besides T.V.

After about an hour, Raven eventually stopped crying, and the two began to chat quietly amongst themselves.

"…Thanks." Raven said. "But what are you doing here?"

"Uh, yeah… I was just getting a drink of water earlier when I heard you talking in your sleep." Beast Boy said. He began to look down at the floor, knowing that Raven would probably toss him out of her room for entering without permission. "I think I'll leave, now that your better and all."

Beast Boy then stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait." Raven said. Beast Boy turned around then went back to Raven's side.

"What is it, Raven?"

"I'd rather not be alone."

"Alright then. So what do you want to do, watch a movie, talk… hear a joke?"

"I think talking would be better then any of your jokes." Raven said in her usual tone.

"Very funny." Beast Boy said, feeling somewhat annoyed at the comment. "Well, since you decided to choose talk instead of a movie, I have a question. What was it you were dreaming of?"

Raven decided to tell him about her nightmare. She didn't really want to talk about it, but she knew that if she didn't talk about it, she would eventually break down again. After telling him her twisted dream, she began to tear up again but managed to keep the majority of them behind her eyes.

"Wow Raven, I don't think I've ever had a depressing dream like that before."

Raven remained quiet at what he said, feeling depressed at the thought of her dream.

"So, this Zaith guy… you care for him?"

"Yeah. I guess you could we have something between us."

"Wait, you mean he… and you… are together?"

Raven simply blushed at the comment, remembering the morning before. She gave herself a little smile, which Beast Boy saw.

"What's that smile about?"

"Don't worry about that."

Both Raven and Beast Boy looked over to the window, finding a dark figure standing there holding onto the window he had opened from the outside.

"Miss me, Raven?"

"Zaith?!"

The figure stepped into the room, and then closed the window behind him. The little amount of light in the room was enough to illuminate the figures face. Sure enough, he was Zaith, showing a big grin on his face.

"Wait, but aren't you in the hospital?"

"I heal a lot faster then most people do, so I didn't need to stay for long."

"But dude, you were-"

"I know Beast Boy. But I'm one of those die hard guys. Now will you excuse me and Raven for a bit. We need to talk."

"Uhh… sure." He said. He stood up, then went over to the door and left the room.

Zaith walked over to Raven, and then placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." He said soothingly. "But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to never let anything like that happen again."

He then gave her a gentle kiss. Raven accepted him and kissed him back. They soon broke the kiss. Suddenly, a small yawn slipped through Raven's lips, showing that she was fairly tired.

"Let me guess, not enough sleep?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"Well, would you like for me tot stay with you for the night while you sleep?"

"I would like that." Raven said as she gave him a weak smile.

She lied down onto the bed, and then carefully tucked herself into the blankets. Zaith took off his sword, followed by his trench coat and his black t-shirt, revealing a black tank top and muscular body. He then joined Raven in the bed, who received him by turning around and snuggling with him. The two fell asleep, and soon the night had gone by, and the sun began to rise.

The alarm went off yet again for the second time in two days, and every one rushed to the lobby. Robin was already there waiting for everyone to arrive in the room. Star Fire and Cyborg were the first to arrive, followed by Beast Boy, then Raven and a dark clothed man. Cyborg, Star Fire, and Robin both had a jaw drop moment, as they recognized Zaith for who he was.

"How…" Robin began.

"I'm a fast healer. Now let's get to work. Who is it this time?"

"Uh… right. Let's see… It's Vlade, and he's trying to break into a bank vault in the shopping district."

"He's mine." Zaith said angrily, as he began to run out of the lobby. The others followed him, though they soon lost him amongst the crowds that lived in the city.

Zaith found the bank relatively easily; after all, it was the only place in the shopping district that fire was all around and the entrance flamed constantly. Vlade was outside of the bank, waiting for Zaith.

"So you've come." Vlade said.

"It's time to finish this, Vlade!" Zaith said as he drew his sword then jammed it into the pavement. Then he took off his trench coat and his shirt revealing the tank top. To some, it would be called partial nudity; to him it was less weight and another advantage.

Vlade soon did the same and when the two were ready for the on coming battle they both drew their sword. Vlade still had the same katana from before, which shown a strange aura around it, as if it were possessed by some evil spirit bent on killing. The red glow began to emanate from the hilt of the sword, though it could have covered over Vlade, considering his sadistic mind set.

Zaith had a different blade though. His was now also a katana, but the hilt gave a blue aura, showing the goodness of his heart. His intentions were not pure, however, and often the aura would change colors to a golden color.

"I see you have a new sword. You made it your self?" Vlade said.

"As did you."

"Okay then, I believe 'Sacrilege; is ready to fight." Vlade said, referring to the name he gave to his sword.

"You may not care, but 'Crow' here would like to have a bout with 'Sacrilege'."

With that, the two charge at each other and began their sword fight. It was an intense battle, and every time their swords clashed, sparks flew into the air. This was something to be worried about because the area was actually covered in gasoline. Vlade was hoping to set Zaith on fire while they were fighting so that he could enjoy the sight of burning him to death.

After what seemed like ten minuets of sword clashes, Zaith somehow gained the upper hand, landing three consecutive round house kicks, followed by a gut punch using the hilt of 'Crow'. Vlade was sent flying into the burning bank, and Zaith soon followed, hoping to finish his brother inside.

Zaith jumped through the flames that covered the entrance, and readied his sword, but found it hard to see, even though the fire behind him should have illuminated the room.

Suddenly, Vlade came down from the ceiling and drop kicked Zaith, sending him through a pane of window that remained on one of the doors. He fell onto the pavement, but quickly got up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vlade began to walk through the fire at the entrance, laughing hysterically.

"Sorry, Zaith, but we're going to have to cut our fun short." Vlade said with a large smile on his face. "Another time."

Suddenly, an explosion came from behind Vlade, engulfing him in fire. Zaith immediately turned around knowing that glass could have been sent towards him. As he turned and ran, he saw his clothes, so he picked them up, protecting them from damage.

The flame from the explosion receded shortly after, and the Titans then finally made it to the scene.

"What happened here?" Cyborg asked seeing the fire.

"Vlade!" Zaith said furiously, knowing that he had gotten away in the explosion.

"Where is he?" Robin asked.

"He got away." Zaith said.

"Why would your brother do such terrible things?" Star Fire asked innocently.

"He takes pleasure in seeing the pain in people. It's what he does for fun." Zaith said angrily.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about this now. Looks like we'll just have to let the fire department handle the fire." Robin said.

The team then began to make their way to the tower, where they would spend another night in security. Once there, they all made their way to their rooms, and Raven and Zaith both went to Zaith's room, where he could relax and feel most comfortable for the night. The change of scenery helped him sleep as well, as the two fell asleep in each other's arms on the raised platform after only minuets of being on it.

* * *

Well, hope those of you who are reading this are fairly annoyed at me. I know I'm annoyed at myself for changing the happy setting for anger and violence. Don't worry though, there shall be a moment of peace... but only a moment. Then tragedy shall come... and Zaith will be very PISSED! 

Please, comment on my wierdness anytime by simply sending a review. And i don't care if it is annonymous, I'll take it.


	3. Shattered Glass and Broken Bones

Hello, readers who seem to just like my stuff i call a story. Sorry it's been awhile, but I kept getting side tracked and had school to deal with and... stuff. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, but this one won't be where that much more gruesomeness is. It's pretty much the last happy day for a bit, so I just couldnt let it go unread. But when I get the next chapter up, blood gore, anger, and violence shall rule the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do watch the show.

* * *

Chapter 3: Shattered Glass and Broken Bones 

The next morning, the two woke up in each others arms. They seemed to both of had a somewhat nice dream, as they were both smiling for some reason.

"Hey there, beautiful." Zaith said slyly.

"Stop flattering me, Zaith. You know I'm not beautiful." Raven said modestly.

"You are beautiful, Raven." Zaith said, as he gave her a gentle kiss.

The two kissed once more, and then Raven left the room so that she could go to her room and change into another set of clothing. Zaith did the same in his room, and then they went downstairs to find out if anything had happened while they were sleeping.

When the two arrived in the lobby, they were greeted by Star Fire, who seemed very happy for some reason.

"Hello friend Raven and friend Zaith." She said as she hugged the two at once.

"Hello, Star Fire." Raven said as she tried to wiggle out of the hug.

Star Fire soon let go, and then began to speak to Raven quietly.

"You are so lucky to have a boy friend like Zaith." She whispered quietly. "But tell me, what does this 'kiss' feel like?"

"Wha?! How do you know that… BEAST BOY!!" Raven exclaimed now knowing what had happened.

Beast Boy, who at the time was behind the counter and next to the refrigerator, cowered behind the refrigerator door.

"I'm sorry." He cried, knowing that he was going to get beat up for what he had done. "But they forced me to tell them."

"They?!" Raven exclaimed as she used her powers to toss a large chocolate cake at him from the frige. Beast Boy fell to the ground, and when he got up, he found himself covered in a delicious yet ruined cake.

"Sorry, Raven, but we were wondering why you two seemed so close." Cyborg said as he rose from the sofa.

"Well you guys aren't mad about it, are you?" Zaith said.

"Nah, man, we don't mind. Just don't try and double cross us, okay?" Cyborg said.

"Don't worry, I'm not like that. If anything, I'll just end up leaving, and that's something I don't plan on doing." Zaith said.

"Well, if you two want to go out and be alone for a while, then go ahead. I'll keep you posted if something happens." Robin said.

"Alright, well I'll just leave that to Raven to decide whether we should do something or not." Zaith said, as he looked Raven in the eye for a moment.

"I think I know just the place." She said, grinning to herself.

Then Zaith followed Raven out of the tower, as they began to walk to the destination the Raven thought would be interesting for Zaith. They spoke on the way there, talking about simple things. The subject wasn't really that interesting until Zaith actually made a joke the Raven laughed at. It was relatively hilarious, because not only were the people around them laughing as well, but this was something that Beast Boy, the self proclaimed funny man, couldn't do.

Eventually the subject changed from jokes and simple talk to a different topic, namely how Zaith was able to heal so quickly after being hit by a train.

"Well, I don't really know myself. I get cut and I bleed, and when I get shot, I feel the pain. But the wounds never seem to stay that long, and if I have to go to the hospital, then I only stay for a day or two."

"But that's weird, I've never heard of someone that can regenerate themselves so quickly."

"Well, it isn't regeneration where I lose an arm, I can grow it back. It's just that I heal my wounds faster. I guess my body has gotten so use to being in danger, that when it needs to heal it does it fast so that I can continue to fight."

"I have another question though. I understand that Lade is your brother and that He's crazy and what not, but why is it that you two seem so different?" Raven asked curiously.

"I'm not too sure. It could simply be because of some sort of mental defect he could have, but he's never stayed in a hospital long enough for the doctors to examine him."

The two continued to talk about small events in their days recently, finding small memories of happiness to remember upon. Soon, Raven stopped where she was, as they had come across the place that she wanted to show Zaith.

It was a martial arts dojo, by the name of the 'Silver Tiger Dojo'. Zaith followed her inside, and found that inside was a dingle room, a large training area where several fights were happening at the same time.

One of the fights intrigued Zaith, as a young man was fighting an old man holding a cane in his right hand, obviously a walking stick. The young man, though having the advantage of youth and agility, was being beaten by the old man and his intelligent strategies and quick thinking. The old man moved and blocked the youngsters' attacks with ease and grace, as if this were merely child's play to him.

"Stop!" The old man said during the fight. The youngster stopped attacking then bowed at his master. HE then backed away, and allowed the old man to walk towards Zaith uninterrupted.

"What do you want?" said the old man.

"Well… uh…"

"HE is here to train." Raven said.

"Is he… Have you any training in martial arts, young man?"

"A little bit, sir, but it is nothing compared to your skill, master."

"Don't be so modest. I am simply a guide to another's enlightenment. Come spare with me, and we shall see how skilled you are in martial arts."

The old man led Zaith to the small fighting ring in the middle of the room, where the old man the youngster was training earlier. The two bowed towards one another, then took up a fighting pose they were comfortable with.

The old man allowed Zaith to make the first move, which wasn't Zaith's style. Zaith charged forward and allowed himself to be countered by a grab move that the master would put on him. HE was then forced to the ground but as the master came down for what usually would appear to be a finishing blow, Zaith caught his fist then pushed the master away. Zaith then stood up quickly, and the old man began to speak again.

"You are not to bad, young one. You have greater potential and skill then you admit."

The tow continued to fight for some time, creating quite the show as the two would show each other up with a stronger and stronger move. Eventually, the old ad defeated Zaith by using the vast knowledge of martial arts against Zaith.

"Very good, young man. You have great skill, but you need more training to sharpen your technique." The old man said.

"Well then, I'll be needing some more training. You wouldn't mind training me, would you?" Zaith said, who was sweating from the fight.

"Before I do train you, I would like to know your name."

"My name is Zaith Falken."

"Zaith Falken… Alright, young Titan, I shall train. Come here whenever you can to train."

"Thank you, sir." Zaith said as he was given a white towel from one of the students in the room.

"Well, before you leave, I suggest you have a shower, as the people outside will not appreciate your smell at the moment." The old man said.

Another student came next to Zaith and quietly led him into another room through a door in the far end of the room. This led to a long hallway and another door that the student led him through. This new room was a large shower, both for male and female from what it seemed. The room was segmented by several wall separators, but there was enough room to talk to one another at the top of the separators.

Zaith quickly took a shower, and then left so that he could meet up with Raven again. When he made his way to the large training room, where he saw the old man fighting another student. Raven had been watching the fight intently, gasping every few seconds as the old man blocked another dazzling move from the student.

When Raven saw Zaith walking towards her, waved lightly, and continued to watch the duel.

"Raven, ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said as she looked towards Zaith, leaving the fight she found quite interesting.

The two then left the dojo aand began to walk aimlessly down the sidewalk. "It's already two o'clock; maybe we should go get something to eat." Raven said.

"Alright, where to?"

"Let's go back to the 'Aeris's Café', I've heard that Alice is going to do some poetry tonight."

"Wait, Alice was the cashier at that one clothing store we went to awhile ago right?"

"Yep. Now lets get going."

The two eventually made their way to the café, and once there, they ordered their meals, talked, ate… the whole 'shibang'. They laughed, made fun of each other, kissed… yeah, they were being romantic. Eventually they heard Alice's little poetry piece, which both Raven and Zaith found very… dark.

After the meal, the two decided to go home, as they found that it was already seven pm. The way home seemed very short, as they talked about simple things on the way there. The entered the door to the tower, the one place they could truly relax.

But when they saw what was inside, tears filled Raven's eyes and anger filled Zaith's heart. The tower had apparently been attacked while the two were away, as the scars of battle had shown. The sofa was torn, walls were broken, glass cups and cupboard doors littered the floor, rotten food from the refrigerator lied near the frige, and the electronic center was short circuiting.

But the damage to the personal items wasn't what had changed the mood. No, it was the bodies of their friends, bleeding, battered, and bruised.

"What happened?"

"From the looks of all their damage, they aren't dead, but if we don't get them to a hospital soon. they might not make it through the night." Zaith said, responding to Raven's question.

"Zaith…"

"Robin?" Zaith said as he rushed over to Robin who was lying over one end of the sofa. "Robin, who did this?"

"… Vlade…"

"Damn… Don't worry, I'll deal with the asshole, I promise you."

"Here… take this."

Robin then handed him a folder with a few papers sticking out. Zaith quickly looked inside and found that someone was doing there homework on Vlade.

"I was doing some-" Robin began to cough loudly, and when he removed his hand, he found some blood on it. "-Research."

"Raven, get these guys to the hospital…" Zaith said.

"You're not going to help?" Raven said, confused as to why he had just said what he said.

"I've got some work to do."

Raven, seeing the fury in his eyes and anger in his voice, she realized that he wasn't for completely explaining himself. Vlade had obviously gone too far, and he was going to do something about it. Raven soon used her powers to teleport the others to the hospital, while Zaith went up to his room, which was untouched by Vlade. He pulled a laptop out of the dresser in his room. He then sat down at the small table in the room, and began searching the internet for anything that could help him, besides what Robin had found.

After about an hour or so, Raven returned to the tower and eventually made her way to her room, which was also left alone. She then decided to check on Zaith, who at the time was still searching the internet, referring to small notes Robin had written down in the folder every now and then.

"Zaith, are you alright?" Raven said, concerned for Zaith and his angry behavior.

"Lot's of things, but maybe I can change that." He said plainly.

"You don't mind if I stay here for a while, do you?"

"Go ahead; I'll join you later on."

Raven walked over to the raised platform and then made her way into the sleeping matt. Before she fell asleep, she looked over to Zaith and spoke again.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Zaith then pushed a short series of buttons, which shut the laptop off. Then he replied to Raven'squestion.

"No, I'm not okay… But I'm dealing with it, like I've been dealing with it for the last eight years." He said angrily.

"Zaith…" Raven said, a bit scared from the expression that he was making.

"I'm sorry… it's just, Vlade is really working on my last nerve, and… It's hard, dealing with it all. The death of my parents, running from home to home, never having long lasting friendships… it all adds up, and sometimes I just can't handle it all."

Zaith looked down at the floor, knowing he was wrong for being angry towards Raven. Raven then hovered her way over to Zaith and hugged him around the neck.

"Come on, it's time for bed."

Zaith carried Raven over to the bed, then the two went into the large sleeping matt. Slowly, as they held each other in their arms, they eventually fell asleep, which was a much needed relief from the drama of the day.

* * *

Well, I'm probably a sappy guy, but maybe it's a good thing. I'll get the next chapter up... eventually. So when it's up, check it out. Violence is awesome, especially when you make it. 'Blow the living crap out of it'. 'Blow the living crap out of it some more'. This story shall be my playground of destruction! HAHAHAHA!!!! 


	4. Club Fiasco

YES! My violent man hood has finally manifested itself into writing. I found writing this prat to be very nejoyable. Hopefully, I'll be able to get to work on the next chapter before the snowstorms hits Jersey, but I'm not holding my breath. Well, enjoy the brutality.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titan's, but I watch the show.

* * *

Chapter 4: Club Fiasco

Zaith woke up early the next morning. He looked at the clock in the room and saw that it was only two in the morning.

Zaith got up slowly, and then went into the rest room. Immediately, he brushed his teethe, relieved himself of bodily waste, and then left the rest room to change into another set of clothing. Once he changed, he grabbed the laptop from the table and exited the room, leaving Raven to sleep alone for the rest of the morning.

He left the tower, finding that it had been raining for some time now. Quickly, he tucked the laptop under his shirt so that it wouldn't get wet, then started for the bridge nearby. He simply jumped there, which seemingly enough, was relatively easy for him to do. Once on the bridge, he quickly began running towards the city.

Five minuets into his 'early morning jog', Zaith found an automotives shop selling new and used cars and motorcycles. He decided to go in, and ten minuets later he had paid for a new black motorcycle and helmet, which he was using as he left the shop.

Soon he came upon another store, which was just beginning to open its doors. It was an electronic store, carrying many of the most hi-tech computers and accessories (that is, for the public). Three minuets later, he was leaving with his laptop inside a black laptop bag, which he was carrying on his back. He hopped back onto his bike (which was wet, though Zaith didn't care at the time) and drove off into the morning.

3:30 am.

Zaith was waiting outside of a local club. Inside, the music was blasting and the people were dancing. To many people, this would seem like the best place to have fun for the night. But for Zaith, it was a stake out.

He was waiting for a local crime lord, in charge of a gang known as 'The Jacks'. Their signature symbol, the 'Jack of diamonds'. Julian Taliard was the boss, and his lieutenants told him everything he ever needed to know; who got arrested, who's got turf control, who's making the profits, if the lieutenants didn't know, then neither did Julian.

Julian was going to meet with his lieutenants, as it had apparently been a few weeks since their last meeting. From what Zaith had learned (thanks to Robin), they were going to talk not only about the drug shipments they were going to receive in the next week, but about a strange new recruit who was demanding to meet with the leader. In the back of his mind, Zaith knew that no ordinary recruit could just make a demand and have his way, unless they were family. And from a certain report he found on the internet, he learned that the person who suggested the talk of this new recruit was under certain pressures, mostly coercive power (physical force). Supposedly, the man held a gun and a katana against his neck, threatening not only his life, but his wife, children, and every member of his family. The man conceited to the recruits wishes, as the man almost seemed to enjoy the terror in the lieutenant's voice.

"He seemed to enjoy the sound of terror in his voice…" Zaith said to himself, who was still waiting in the rain.

3:42 am.

Two black Volvos pulled up to the club, and then several men all dressed in black suits stepped out and were escorted into the club by four body guards. Security wasn't very tight, but they didn't exactly want to make a scene.

Zaith didn't notice anyone in particular, least not who he was looking for. H e waited there for five minuets, then left the bike and went towards the door of the club. A tall black guard stopped Zaith from entering the club, pushing Zaith back a bit with his large forceful arms.

"Where do you think you're going, buddy?" the guard said.

"Inside. And if you try and stop me again, I'll twist your arm, put it behind your back, head butt the back of you head, then break your pinkie."

Zaith began to walk forward and found the same arm in front of him. He grabbed it, twisted the arm, put it behind the guards back, head butted the guards heads, and then used his strong grip to break his pinkie. The guard practically fell to his knees and began to cry, while the people who were in line ran away fleeing in terror.

"Three minuets… shit." Zaith said to himself, knowing that the cops would be there soon.

Zaith walked into the club, and the sound of loud speakers and record scratching came to his ears. He looked around quickly, and found that the V.I.P. booth light was on. Zaith went over there, knowing that the meeting was probably there.

The door to the V.I.P. room was guarded by two large white guys. As Zaith approached, the one on the right moved forward slightly and began to talk to him.

"Don't come any closer, little man, or I'll have to throw you out." The man was only about two inches taller then Zaith, but his muscles were a lot larger, which made him look bigger.

"Move out of the way or you shall wake up with your head inside the wall behind you." Zaith said plainly.

Zaith walked forward, and the guard tried to stop him. Needless to say, the guard was slammed into the wall, and the other was looking at Zaith in terror. Zaith was giving the guard the 'Fuck with me and die' glare, which was freaking him out.

Quickly, Zaith made his way up a small flight of stairs that led to another door. This door was locked, but Zaith had a simple remedy for this. He kicked the door down, and as he entered the room, found several pistols and sub machine guns pointed at him.

"Who the fuck are you?!" said Julian, who was holding a desert eagle in his right hand like he was some sort of gangster. 'He'll break his hand holding it like that' Zaith thought to himself.

"Put the guns down, or I break your arms." Zaith said.

None of the men did as he instructed, so he rushed forward, grabbed the man closest to him, and bent his right arm so that it was bent the opposite way. Then he went over to a man who was hiding behind an expensive chair, grabbed his left arm and pushed it relatively hard, which dislocated his arm from his shoulder and shattered his elbow. Then onto the guard next to him. Zaith grasped his arm, twisted it, the simply ripped it out of its socket. Blood began to spray from his arm, leaving blood on the walls. The guard next to the previous one was tossed over Zaith's shoulder by a pull at his arm. Unfortunately, his arm wouldn't follow him, as Zaith ripped it from his body. A third guard was cowering on the floor, but mercy was not one of Zaith's many services at the moment. Zaith grasped his right arm, and then bent out into a freakish form, as like the first man. Then he grasped the mans left and used it to toss the man into the wall, leaving a large, crater like indentation.

By this time, Zaith was ready to continue the onslaught, but the fourth guard decided to shot himself in the head after seeming the mutilations the others had gone through. One of the two remaining lieutenants also took his life with a bullet through the mouth, but the other simply looked at Zaith in pure terror, as Julian had been doing. Zaith walked over to the lieutenant and punched him in the head, knocking him out.

Now of course, Zaith was a lot faster then the other people, so his recognition of bullets at the time was pretty much nothing. Before he did begin breaking arms, the guns were going off, and bullets could now be seen littering the wall.

Zaith went over to Julian, gripped the desert eagle he was holding at the time, took it from him and pocketed the gun in his pants. Then he punched him in the gut and carried to his motorcycle, where he rode off into the morning.

3:45 am.

Three cop cars and two ambulances arrived at the scene, finding panicked people, as well as battered guards and broken gang members. By the time the CSI crew came onto the scene very little was found as two how the people were assaulted. Only the guard at the V.I.P. door saw Zaith's face, but he wouldn't talk, fearing that the man might come to kill him if he did.

The gang members and guards that lived didn't see his face, as the long hair covered his face. The several people whose arms were taken clear off died about twenty minuets after the cops arrived, al from blood loss.

A man watched the cops investigate the scene from atop the building across the street. He had a strange smirk on his face. He eventually left, but the smirk continued to stay on his face.

3:59 am.

Zaith returned to the tower with Julian on his back. He carried him to the basement, which was one of the darkest and scariest places in the entire building. He planted a chair there and tied Julian there, that way he couldn't escape when he wakes up.

When he was done tying him up, he went back to his room and decided to have a shower. During the shower, Raven snuck up on him, hoping to have an enjoyable moment with him. By then, all the blood had washed off of him, but Zaith still felt dirty, and the deaths stayed on his conscious.

"Stop…" Zaith said quietly to Raven and she held onto Zaith from behind.

"Why?"

"I've done something horrible…"

"I don't understand?"

"You'll understand when you watch the new this morning." He said.

Raven was very curious as to what he meant, but she decided not to press on the subject. The two showered quietly, and didn't even kiss as they normally would do whenever they were alone. The mood had changed from even slightly happy to sad and mournful. Raven had thought that it was because of the night before, but how wrong she was.

* * *

When I was wirting this, I could practically hear the bones breaking... it was weird. Maybe I should stop getting so enraptured by writing and video games... what the hell am I saying!? Someone, yell at me.

Oh, and the next chapters will be up eventually. So check it out sometime.


	5. A Little Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do watch the show.

Chapter 5: A Little Visit

"Where am I?" A man cried, as he found himself tied to something.

He couldn't see a thing, as the blindfold around his eyes made everything around him look black. He woke up sometime ago, but no one answered to anything he said. He was alone, waiting for something to happen.

Every now and then, he would hear a sound, like water falling to the ground. This continued for hours, the annoyance of the sound bothering him for what seemed like forever. Twice, a small furry creature scurried by his leg, startling the man.

In the distance behind him, he could hear what sounded like a furnace. He heard the spinning of fans throughout the building, the flushing of toilets, and the running of water. It was as if whoever had captured wanted him to wait as long as possible to be released to the light.

(Meanwhile)

Zaith went downstairs first, feeling slightly dejected, knowing full well that what he was doing and what he was going to do was far past his own moral standards. He was planning on going rouge for some time as he hunted Vlade. Chances were, his friends would probably chase him for what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do it… it felt right.

Raven was confused as to what Zaith had said earlier in the shower.

"… You'll understand when you watch the news this morning." She said as she walked towards the lobby alone.

Once she was in the lobby, she looked for Zaith, but found no sign of him. Raven sighed, and after a moment she used her powers to retrieve the T.V. remote from the table. She turned the T.V. on then turned to the local news channel. The first couple of stories were relatively unimportant, but she continued to watch, wondering what Zaith was talking about.

(Elsewhere)

Zaith walked down the flight of stairs that led to the basement. The warm air made the trip somewhat unwanted, but he had his reasons for being there. He made his way slowly to the back of the basement, where the furnace.

On the way, Zaith noticed many things, some of which were somewhat disturbing. He saw guillotines, axes, robot machines, vehicles, and a whole assortment of other things. It was like a museum full of villain's toys.

"Robin must have kept these for research."

Eventually, Zaith found what he was looking for. Quickly, Zaith pulled up a chair, and began to speak.

"So, are you awake yet?"

"The fuck do you want?" said the man.

"Alright, calm down. There is something you know, something I'd like to find out."

"Listen man, I don't know who the fuck you are, but you're dealing with a very important man here. And if you fuck with me, I'll make sure that your head gets sent to my estate on a silver fucking platter." Said the man threateningly.

"Listen here. You are in no position to make threats bitch. I was the man that attacked your men at the club this morning. So if you value your life, then I suggest you listen before you shot off your mother fucking mouth."

What Zaith said had really gotten his attention. The man thought that what he had remembered was just some sort of sadistic dream. But what Zaith said reconfirmed his fears.

"Now listen. I have a few questions for you, and I want you to answer them for me."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll grab one of your joints and bend it backwards."

"What?!"

"Yes, from what I've heard, that hurts quite a lot. And just so you know, If decide not to talk and I run out of joints to break, I'll have to start welding them off."

"You're kidding right?"

"I am not in the mood to kid. Now let's start our conversation."

The man became very nervous. He had no clue as to what Zaith was going to ask him, but he knew that this maniac was going to beat the shit out of him if he didn't answer.

"First, do you know who I am?"

"I have no fucking clue."

"Before we continue, I have something to tell you. If keep swearing, I just might decide to break some of your bones alright."

"Alright…"

"Good. Next question, what is your name?"

"Christopher Johnson."

"Are you sure that's your name?"

"You know it."

The man sounded confident, as he started thinking that the threats weren't real, that the man wouldn't actually what he said he would do.

Zaith then grabbed his left hand, and snapped the first joint in his pinking.

"FUCK!!!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!" the man screamed in pain. Three tears escaped his eyes, though they were absorbed by the blindfold.

"That isn't you name, and since you swore, I'll finish your pinkie."

"NO, No PLEASE!!!!!!! AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The man continued to scream as Zaith finished snapping his pinkie.

"Now answer me, what's your name?"

"… Ahh. Man, its Julian Taliard."

"Good, now that you understand what happens when you don't answer correctly, next move to the next question. What do you do for a living?"

"I…"

"Do you want me to break another finger for not speaking?"

"I run a crime organization." He said reluctantly.

"Good, good. Now, do you have any family, maybe a wife and kids?"

"Yeah, I got a woman at home."

"Well, what's your wife's name?"

"I don't have to fucking tell you." Julian said almost instantly, but he then remembered what Zaith would do if he swore or didn't answer.

He would soon relive the moment as Zaith snapped his second to last finger on his left hand. While Julian was crying in agony, Zaith spoke again.

"What is her name?"

"Alexis."

"Do you remember hearing about a man from one of your lieutenants who were trying to work his way up the ranks?"

"Oh, that fuck." At that moment, Julian gulped again and waited to feel Zaith's wraith.

"Yes, that fuck. I know him personally, and I plan to kill the mother fucker. So tell me what you know about him, and I won't break another finger. And feel free to swear now, I really want to hear the descriptions you give about him." Zaith said angrily.

"Earl said his name was Vlade. From what he told me, the bastard came into his home and held him hostage while his guards watched."

"Really... Yeah that sounds like his style. Keep going."

"Earl gave me this card, said that Vlade gave it to him."

"Where is this card?"

"It's in my right pocket."

Zaith carefully went into his pocket and found the card he was talking about.

"It also came with a note."

"What did the note say?"

"It said, 'I'll be watching, bro'."

"Shit… Go on, anything else."

"There was one other thing; Earl said that Vlade said under his breath, 'Meet me at pier 13'."

"Good, that's just the lead I needed."

Zaith went over to Julian and untied his arms. He then took his hand into his own and crushed it, breaking it easily.

"AAAHHHH!!!! What the fuck was that for?!" Julian as.

"Three things: one, this is to prevent you from talking to anyone about this. If you do, I'll hunt you down and rip off your arm, then beat you with it until you die. Two, to prevent you from sending anyone to pier thirteen. And three, get your self out of the business, it'll get you killed."

Wit that, Zaith punched Julian in the stomach, effectively knocking him out. Then, Zaith carried Julian out of the basement and into a cardboard box he had placed next to the basement entrance. Once he was inside the box, he poked several holes so that Julian could still breathe, and then sealed it up with two layers of duck tape. Zaith had already put the address to be sent to and postage, but made sure that he didn't put a return address. Zaith then carried the box over to the closest post office and made sure it was mailed to the hospital.

He returned to the tower, and when he entered the lobby, he saw Raven watching the news. The news had finally made it to the section of the 'The Club Fiasco' as the news called it. The reported said that the cameras never got a good view of the attackers face, so identifying him will be impossible. The only guard who survived the attack was questioned, but simply said that he never got a good look at the man's face.

Raven was amazed to see all the murder and all the blood. It was frightening. She suddenly noticed that Zaith was behind her, so she used her powers to force Zaith to a wall.

"Raven let me go." Zaith demanded as he needed to go out and deal with Vlade.

"Why, Zaith? Why?"

"It was the only way to get the information I needed."

"But wasn't there another way to get it?"

"I'm sorry, but no. BAnd it's not like I enjoy being able to kill people like that… but it's what I'm good at."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Because it's true, I'm able to fight people that are stronger then any Olympian. And to fight a normal person is to easy… So killing people like that is relatively easy."

A tear shot down Ravens face as she heard her lover talking about himself like that. "That can't be true."

"I'm sorry Raven… But I have to go."

Raven released her grasp on Zaith, allowing him to leave freely. Zaith began to head upstairs, but when he reached the first stepped, he looked at the ground and spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, Raven, but I have to do this. I have to stop Vlade… And myself."

* * *

Sometimes, I almost pity Julian for the damages he recieved, but then remember that he was a crime lord, so I don't care.

Well, I hope you enjoyed, Chapter 6 will be up eventually.


	6. Pier 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do watch the watch.

* * *

Chapter 6: Pier 13

Zaith soon made it to his room, where he to change out of his clothing so as he could have yet another shower. While showering, he almost fell asleep, as the warm steam and warm water soothed him so.

He eventually got out and changed in another set of clothes. As he changed he turned on the small radio he had so as he could hear the weather report. The reporter on the radio said that the weather was supposed to get to about forty degrees Fahrenheit, so Zaith decided to put on a turtle neck sweater to keep himself warm for the day.

The sweater was black, as were most of his clothes. He got it while he was shopping at the mall a few days back, and the memory seemed to be somewhat enjoyable for him. But when he remembered what he was doing and what he planned to do, he shuttered at the thought, and a searing pain seemed to cross his heart.

After changing, he went back downstairs, where he found Raven still glued to the T.V. Zaith decided not to bother her, so he tried to sneak by. Slowly, he walked silently towards the door, making sure that he stayed on the carpeting. Once he made his way far enough from Raven, he walked normally, knowing she wouldn't hear him.

Click. Click. Click.

AS he took three steps, the steel on the bottom of his boots sounded, even though he still walked on a carpet.

Raven looked around and found Zaith with his back turned away from her. Zaith slowly turned around, and was greeted not with a smile, but with a face full of tears. She didn't say a word, but the sight of her made Zaith feel horrible. He felt that searing pain again, and forced himself to look away from her.

Zaith walked away, holding his head down in guilt. His hand was on his heart, as he felt the pain.

Outside the rain still came down, and water continued to rush off the rocks on the small Island. The bike Zaith had bought was under the small entrance way by the door. IT was dry, but the cold had begun to seep into the engine.

Zaith picked it up, and then jumped onto the bridge once more. Then, he propped himself onto the bike and began to ride off into the morning.

5:45 am.

Zaith had drive through the somewhat empty street of the city and found his was to the harbor. He came upon a section of warehouses, marked pier 10-20. Slowly, he cut the engine of the motorcycle off and began to glide his way until he came to pier 13. He parked the bike, and then walked towards a small door next to the large gate of the warehouse.

He gripped the handle and gently opened the door. The sound of rust came from the door, and Zaith knew his position had been given off. The lights suddenly came on, and an empty warehouse was visible. The only things in the room were an old mattress and a few spare pipes.

"Hello, little brother." Vlade said in a somewhat joyous voice.

Zaith said nothing as he searched for the whereabouts of his brother's voice. Vlade then stepped out from behind a larger support beam on the far side of the room. He held a cigarette to his mouth as he began to light it with a silver lighter. The then began to smoke lightly, taking in the smell of the cigarette.

"Want one?" He said as he tossed a white pack towards Zaith. He caught it in his left hand, and then replied to Vlade.

"No thanks, I don't smoke."

Zaith then tossed it back to Vlade, who then tossed it onto the mattress.

"Suit yourself." Vlade said as he continued to smoke. He was being very arrogant, believing that his brother wouldn't attack him while having a brief moment to smoke.

"You know, we've been fighting for eight years now. I've got a question for you, if you've been so busy just trying to get away from me, then how much time have you had to just live and have fun?" Vlade asked.

"Not a lot." Zaith said, waiting to get to business.

"Quick to the point, huh? Well, then just wait a bit; I want to finish this one. After all it could be my last."

Vlade took another puff of his cigarette, which by now had already burned half way.

"I have a question for you, Vlade. What would you do if you killed me here and now?"

"I've never really thought of that…" Vlade began to walk over to the mattress and sat down onto it. "Maybe I could stop fighting, maybe settle down and get married, maybe even have some kids."

Zaith noticed that Vlade had closed his eyes for a moment, As if he were dreaming of what he spoke of. When he opened his eyes again, Zaith could see what looked like sorrow.

"Wait, you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't want to be in hiding forever and killing isn't the most important thing in my life."

"Then why did you kill our parents?"

"Because I didn't like them."

Vlade then spat the last of the cigarette onto the floor and stepped on it, effectively putting it out. He then stood up and drew his sword from his side.

"Well, I'm sure you're dying to kill me, so let's get this over with."

Zaith drew his sword as well, and almost immediately, the two charged at each other. The collided into each other and they were locked into a standstill, sword to sword.

"You've gotten better." Vlade said jokingly.

"I've always been better, you just always the environment to fall back on."

"Maybe so, but we will finish this tonight, and only one of us will leave this warehouse alive."

"Damn straight."

The two then jumped back and suddenly attacked each other. At first it was Zaith on the defensive as Vlade used his katana to unleash a constant barrage of slashes on Zaith. But as Vlade continued to attack, Zaith saw an opening in his stance and used it to block an attack then do a round house kick, which knocked Vlade to the side. Then, Zaith followed this with a shoulder tackle, but stopped when he saw the he was about to run into Vlade's katana.

Zaith rolled forward, but quickly jumped back when Vlade tried to knee him in the gut. Vlade used the off time that Zaith was giving and dropped kicked him square in the chest. Zaith was sent flying into the wall, leaving a crater that was shaped of his body.

Zaith quickly got back up the charged Vlade, who was off his guard at the moment. He used his speed to kick Vlade in the face, and then lower his leg so that he brought Vlade's face closer to the ground. Then he switched feet and kicked Vlade in the chest, sending him upwards to the ceiling. After leaving an imprint in the ceiling, Vlade came back down, only to be greeted by another kick in the chest, which sent him flying towards the far wall. Fortunately for Vlade, he landed on his mattress, bounced off, and landed carefully on the wall.

Vlade used this to his advantage as he lunged off of the wall towards Zaith. He missed Zaith, who noticed what he was trying to do, but Vlade grabbed his arm and then brought him to the ground and used him as a sled.

Zaith stopped when his head bashed into the wall, and when Vlade regained his stability, his raised his sword, then brought it down into Zaith's shoulder. Her howled in pain, but quickly pulled the sword out and tossed it aside. He then stood up and tossed Vlade into the support beam closest to him.

Vlade stood up, then quickly dashed towards his sword, but was stopped when Zaith grabbed his collar and tossed him into the same support beam. Vlade's landing could be heard reverberating off of the wall, which somewhat bothered Zaith. Vlade got up once again, but instead of rushing for his sword or moving away from Zaith, he simply stood there in a fighting stance.

Zaith put his sword away, and then took up a fighting stance as well. Then the two charged at one another and the two collided into each other's fists. They fell to the ground, and then stood up once more. They charged again, but kicks came flying as the two blocked the other's moves. Then after about thirty seconds on the legs, it went to arms, head butts, and eventually the two, started to trade blows.

6:30 am.

The two had been fighting for some time now, and the intensity of it all wore them down. Zaith was holding onto his sword with one hand while the other was limp from exhaustion. Vlade was in similar condition, and he had his sword in hand.

The two then raised their swords and ran at each other. Before they could gut the other, they were both forced into different walls

Zaith looked around to see who it was, only to find Raven standing in the doorway.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Zaith said.

"I'm here to stop you from getting yourself killed."

Raven the released Zaith from the wall and allowed him to move freely. He began to walk towards Vlade, and when he reached about half way, he bent down a grabbed his sword. He then continued to walk towards Vlade, who was still pinned to the wall.

When he made it to Zaith, he placed his hand on his throat, and then spoke to Raven.

"Let him go."

Raven did as she was told, and allowed Zaith to do what was necessary. Slowly, Zaith raised his sword and gently placed it above his hand.

"Anything left to say, bitch?"

"Please man stop."

"You want me to stop. We've been fighting for eight years and now you want to call it quits?!"

"Please Zaith, let me go."

"Stop whining and take your punishment like a man."

"Please, I'm begging you."

Tears started to flow from Vlade's eyes, and something… changed about him. His body was the same, brown eyes, black hair. It was all the same. But his mood was different. He was begging he was crying, and he was acting as if he were thirteen. He kicked and shoved and squirmed, and no matter how many time Zaith thought of how he killed their parents, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

"Zaith, let him go."

"What?!"

"Let him go."

"But he-"

"I know, but that was the Vlade you know. That person you have by the throat isn't Vlade. Or at least, not the one you know."

"How?"

"He was possessed. Just know, when he started to cry, something evil left this room. And it left Vlade. He isn't evil anymore."

"This can't be…"

"Listen, I don't know what the hell is going on, but can you let me go, you're chocking me." Vlade said.

Zaith reluctantly let go, feeling strange and disappointed.

"Listen can you take me back home, my parents and brother are probably worried about me."

"Quiet kid." Zaith said to Vlade. "You mean he wasn't in control and he doesn't remember what's happened in the last eight years?"

"Yeah."

Zaith let Vlade go, then spoke again.

"Vlade, we have a lot to talk about."

Three hours later, Vlade had been left in Zaith's room to cry his heart out, while Zaith and Raven spoke outside the room.

"I think I might leave for a bit." Zaith said.

"What, why?"

"I've been so busy and my life has been so messed up, that I don't think I can forgive him for all of that just yet."

"But-"

"It's not like I'm leaving you, it's just that I need some time to get over all of this."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know, but I need to get away from Vlade for a bit. Speaking of which, you don't mind taking care of him while I'm gone, do you?"

"It won't be too big of a problem."

"Thanks." Zaith said as he kissed Raven on the lips. "I think I should get going, I have some free time on my hands, and I'd rather get going before he finds out. He may be older then me, but he's got to grow up first."

And with that, Zaith made his way downstairs to his bike, then back to the bridge, and he began to drive away. He never really said goodbye, as he believed he'd be coming back in a week or two.

Two months later.

Zaith had yet to return to the Titans, so his room was giving to Vlade for the time being. As of late Vlade had been training him in several forms of martial arts that he picked up fairly quickly. Raven almost daily went outside and waited by the beach, hoping to hear his voice sneak up behind her.

During this amount of time, Vlade and the other's have had a number of missions, and have actually made a discovery that Beast Boy was very interested in. Robin and Vlade together actually found a cure for Terra, which got her out of the containment she was in. Needless to say the first thing she wanted to do was to have something to eat. That ended up being more then just the Titans frige.

Although the others were reluctant to let her back in, Terra was eventually re-invited to be a Teen Titan. She did so by actually risking her life several times to help the others fight a few criminals, which saved countless lives, mostly civilian lives.

But Raven was depressed, she couldn't sleep, she barely ate, and she had gone past her usual dark loneliness bit. She felt unwell, the other's notice, but no matter how much they tried they couldn't cheer her up. All she could ask for was for Zaith to come back. But at the looks of things that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Yeah, I know, POS ending, so bite me. And maybe this wasn't so Violent. I can't help that, I can only visualize everything, but getting them into words shall take forever. Besides it's hard enough just being myself. And I couldn't think off anything at the time (what it's 11:46pm eastern time).

Anyway, I plan on having another installment, but I'm debating whether I should really let people get killed, and not unimportant people like Julian Taliard.

Feel free to review me on how badly i ended this one. Bye for now.


	7. Fin

Hello, this is Zaith speaking. No, nbot from the story the auther. It's my pen name. Any how, I've decided I plan to do more stuff with the serious. Not sure what will happen throughout the story, but Raven won't like Zaith so much for a while.

But before I spill the beans that make me fart so much, I have one question that I want answered. I looked in the dictionary search thing at the top of the screen, and looked up 'one shot'. Now I'm not an idiot, so When a single bullet fired from a weapon came up, I was like what the hell. Anyhow, Please tell me what most people mean by 'one shot'.

Ok, now that thats over, I got to talk about the next story, titled... I don't know yet, by Zaith Falken (Michael Lugaro, for all the stalkers out there). It goes down like this. Six years pass, and after getting tired of waiting for Zaith, Raven has started to date other people. Vlade and Terra are Titans, and have now become the heavy hitters if you will.

But a Shady figure decides to have a drink in a local bar, some dumb ass (pardon my spanish) fells to vent his anger. Needless to say he gets his ass whooped, but this causes a bar fight. It's finished pretty quickly, but the Titans arrive just as the shady man finishes with the last man. The Titans start to fight him, but all the guy wants to do is tell them who he is. He ends up having to get the crap beaten out of him by Terra, and when Raven pins him to a wall, he begins to plead with them all. Of course the guy could have fought back, but he's a relatively nice guy at heart and doesn't like to hit ladies.

Well, all of this drags on to where Zaith is revieled, and the others are glad, but worried at the... changed individual. The guy now has a stubly chin, longer unkept hair, a new set of threads, and lets not forget the awesome tatoos he has.

This eventually leads to more ass whoop, anger, sappy romance, etc. And althoug I'd love to talk more on the subject, thats as for as I'm going to say.

Now, Please, tell me what the hell Is wrong with me, or right, and then review or email me. I welcome critisism, and I damn sure need it. So MAIL ME!!!!! ok bye until i make the next thing of junk.


End file.
